


Set Fire to the Third Bar

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, I like imagining that Danny whispers sensual things when making love, I tried to be descriptive without being graphic, New Years, Romance, Sexual Content, Some serious cuddling in this one, and so many sexy times, it's a gift i have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes knocking days before she is due to be ringing in the New Year, where a heart to heart will be had before the clock strikes midnight on the 31st December.A continuation from 'Merry Christmas Darling', and is not quite a New Year's story but comes fairly close.  Some sexual content, which is a first for me, but which was thoroughly enjoyable to write.  :)))





	Set Fire to the Third Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the muse would not be ignored and decided that one last festive fluff fest was needed before the end of 2017.
> 
> To be honest, this was quite challenging to write, to keep the balance of description of the more intimate scenes and emotions just right, but I kept it going and did not give up on bringing this to a hopefully satisfying conclusion. It is never easy letting go of a piece when you strive to make it as close to perfect as you can possibly get, but I believe that this is something I can be quite proud of. :)
> 
> Thank you as always to all of you who have commented, left kudos and took the time to read my work. It truly means a lot coming from such a creative and wonderful community of fans who adore Dan Avidan as much as I do. One thing I always hope with each work that I publish is that I stay faithful to how Dan presents himself to the world, and that I write him in a respectful manner, to remember that he is a wonderful, breathing person who makes us all so happy and to never disrespect who he is. That is the promise that I make as we head into a brand new year.
> 
> Hugs to all and a very Happy New Year in advance, wishing you all a happy 2018! <3 <3 <3

_After I have traveled so far_  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids 

_And dreaming pick up from_  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in... 

 

Returning to normality after Christmas was always bittersweet. To be surrounded by family, noise, music and the sound of laughter was something that she had become quite accustomed to, and rather enjoyed granted that she allowed herself to switch off from work-related pressures and to focus on things that are meaningful to the festive season.

The dinner had been wonderfully prepared, and it was always tradition that she would help with the trimmings, leaving the main course in her mother's experienced hands. In the family home, her mother was the master of the kitchen and as a result, the Christmas dinner always turned out magnificent.

She truly had enjoyed spending time at home, and there were some tears shed as she said her goodbyes, but she would be back again for birthday celebrations, anniversaries, and anything else in between soon.

Sitting now in her apartment after the long cross-country flight, allowing her hair to dry after a long hot shower, the chance to decompress and spend some time alone does not seem such a frightening prospect. She had the memories of this Christmas saved on her phone and the lingering happiness of spending time with nearest and dearest had not disappeared yet.

Turning the page of the book, one of many gifted by her family, absorbed in the tale of a travelling night circus and two characters locked in an intricate duelling arrangement, there is a light knock on her door.

Glancing at the clock, which read ten minutes after five, it is not an unusual time to receive visitors, but she was not expecting anyone to call on her four days before the New Year.

She marks her place in the book, stands and makes her way to door, pulling her fleece dressing gown more around her, covering a festive pair of red pajamas with reindeer sewn on the chest and fluffy white slippers.

Stepping up to the peephole to see who it could be, her eyes wide, her gasp is quiet, her chest suddenly twists with an all too familar ache.

It was Dan.

_Oh... oh, my goodness... he's here..._

For the longest few seconds, she remains with her hands pressed against the door, willing herself to remain standing upright, not quite believing that he was here, at her door, and during Christmas. Maybe she had fallen asleep and was in the fugue of a dream of longing...

Well, there was only one way to find out rather than leaving the man hanging.

After pinching her arm to check that was indeed awake, rubbing the sore spot with a mutter, she turns the key in the lock, pulls back the security deadbolt and opens the door, momentarily forgetting that her hair was unkempt, she was not wearing makeup, and her pajamas were childish at best.

It was only when their eyes meet does all of this occur to her, as well as the ripple of butterflies in her belly, and she is extremely close to darting back inside to hide her face in an attempt to appear a little more presentable.

But somehow, Dan does not appear surprised or weirded out by her appearance at all, which is an immense source of relief. He only smiles in the familiar, fond way that he had been these last few weeks.

"Hey."

She can't help but smile back, remembering to use her words when answering another person greeting her, "Hello, Dan. Fancy seeing you here, I mean... it's really good to see you."

His unexpected appearance almost resembles a vision from a waking dream that he had been hoping for since Christmas Eve, the errant thought that he would somehow be standing right outside her door to see her.

He runs a hand through his hair in a boyish manner, "You too, I'm sorry for disturbing your evening, I just felt like stopping by and I should have called you or something..."

Here we was apologising like a gentleman, and she speaks just as quickly to put his fears to rest, "No, no, it's fine, you haven't disturbed me at all, I wasn't really up to that much. I was just reading a book."

"Oh, that sounds cool. Is it a good book?"

"Yeah, it's called 'The Night Circus', it's one of my Christmas presents from my family. It's about a magical circus that appears during certain times of year and mystifies all who visit it."

"Wow, that sounds awesome. There aren't any clowns, are there?" His worry is quite endearing and she lets out a slightly girly giggle, calming down to say in a more adult fashion, "None that I've seen, I'm only on the third chapter."

"That's a relief. Clowns are the worst."

She nods several times in agreement, tucking her hair behind one ear, her already glowing cheeks freshly washed from the shower begin to feel more heated. Now she was suddenly at a loss of what to say.

The silence is weighty, especially given their recent interactions that left a lot of subtext to be desired, she makes friendly conversation as best she can, "You look well. You've had a good break?"

"Yeah, it's been awesome."

A pause.

Her eyes widen as she suddenly realises what reality actually is and that they were conversing in the hallway rather than indoors, "Oh goodness, what am I doing, letting you stand out here in the hall. Please, do come in. I mean, if you'd like to..."

Dan nods several times, "Oh, yeah. Sure, totally. Thanks."

She moves back behind the door so he can step inside, watching him go by with a look that borders heartsick, and she closes the door with a soft click.

"Here, let me take your coat."

Dan shrugs it off and unwinds his scarf from around his neck.

"Thanks." He hands them over to her, his hand brushing her wrist and it is all she can do not to shudder deliciously.

_Focus, focus..._

"No problem at all. Is it cold out?"

Dan paces to the living room space as he answers, "Not really, but I like dressing in layers, or like as the lovelies say 'like a hobo'. Old habit brought from Jersey."

Her chuckle is exasperated. "You like to be warm, no harm in that."

"Exactly! That's what I keep telling everyone, and they just don't listen!" He over-exaggerates his annoyance, but he is smiling, so the humour is still there.

Somehow, having Dan here in her apartment was verging on overwhelming, a fantasy that she had entertained for the longest time, but she manages to keep her composure and not appear at all jittery.

"Please, take a seat. Would you like tea? Or hot chocolate?"

Dan drops down onto the sofa, then turns around slightly, his head resting on the back of the sofa as he regards her upside down with a lopsided grown.

"You know what, hot chocolate sounds great. I'd love some, please."

"Coming right up."

She hangs his coat up beside her own in the entrance hall of her apartment, going into her kitchen and taking out the hot chocolate powder and a carton of skimmed milk to make up the hot drinks.

"Your place is really nice."

Smiling, she preens with pride, "Thank you. My mom helped me with the decorating after I first moved in, just to make it feel more homey. She helped me pick out cushions and throw blankets, so it really is nice to come back after a long day."

"Feeling like home, that's a good way to be."

Another slight pause, but there is no awkwardness this time, now that he was actually inside her home, so she continues to make easy conversation as she measures out the chocolate powder, "So what were you up to during your break?" she asks, her voice carrying through the small space.

"Oh, not much, really. I'm really getting more boring the older I get. This year, I never realised how much a person could be able to sleep, what with the jet lag, but it was awesome seeing Avi and Deb, and Dana brought her boys over too and we all hung out together, so it was a full family affair."

It always gave her a warm feeling when he spoke of his family, knowing that he was protective of them and cared for them so much.

"Sounds like great fun. We were the same, some close family over, exchanging presents, and the dinner to top it all off. It was really lovely. I was telling everyone about the great year we've had, and all the projects you are working on."

"Did you tell them how awesome we all are?"

"That goes without saying, Mr. Avidan."

She hears the laugh in his voice, "I should hope so. But seriously, you deserved the break, sweetheart. You've been working so hard."

Watching him through the opening between the kitchen and the living room, the thought that he belonged here became quite strong in her mind, and she had to take time while the milk was heating in the microwave to calm herself down before she slipped into contrived fantasies born out of loneliness.

"Thankfully, I've had so many good friends keeping me sane."

"Do I count as one of them?" Dan is deliberately teasing her now.

She parries easily, "Of course. I'd say you are ranked at... number 3, tied with Ross, Matt and Ryan."

She stirs the chocolate as Dan reacts with a groan, clutching his heart and flopping down on the sofa out of sight, his voice floating upwards, "No, I won't be in the same position as those three sadists. Goddamnit..."

She adds two more ingredients to the drinks, then arranges a tray with the two mugs and some gingerbread cookie she brought from her family home, bringing it in with a saccharine smile worthy of the best hostess in the world, looking down at him with her head tilted, deciding to take pity on him, the joke having run its course.

"Oh, come on, now. You know you're better than third place. You're a definite contender for first place after Brian." 

Well, she couldn't resist one last jibe. He makes another sound of agony, turning over with his back to her in full sulk mode.

She puts the tray down on the coffee table, patting his shoulder lightly as he lays there, being quite dramatic.

"Will you have some hot chocolate and a cookie if I tell you that you are truly my number one?"

He looks at her over one shoulder, his lower lip sticking out in a childish pout, "Am I really?"

"Yes, you are."

"Well, that is a relief."

He immediately sits up and reaches for one of the mugs, and she hoped that he noticed that she had made one up in a blue mug.

She sits at the opposite end of the sofa, tucking her knees up in front of her, tapping her fingers on the side of her mug, letting it cool for just a little longer.

He takes a sip of his drink, eyes widening and making a pleased sound. "Oh my God... this is fucking delicious."

She smiles at his enthusiasm behind her own mug. 

"Thank you. It's just instant hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon and a small spoon of vanilla extract."

"Woah... you'd get this in like, Switzerland or something. Man, it's so good."

Feeling rather pleased with herself, she watches the steam rise from her own mug as they sip the hot drinks in companionable silence and he nibbles a cookie, making more pleased hums.

She truly could become used to this domestic sight, yet her conscience resolutely told her to enjoy it while it lasts, for it may never happen again.

"You're back for the New Year?" she asks.

"Just for two days. I'll be flying back to Jersey tomorrow night to ring in the New Year with my family and some of my close buds. I just wanted to take care of a few things before January, you know how it is."

"Sounds good. Not to wish the time away or anything, but it will be good to be back at work again. As sad as it sounds, but I do miss my files and having my tasks in order."

Dan nods, "I miss making music, and all the hilarious fun times with Arin, but I wouldn't turn down a decent break. But seriously, you're the one who needed the time to re-charge, and to enjoy your book and kick ass hot chocolate."

She smiles warmly. "When you put it like that..."

Dan leans back on the sofa, looking up at ceiling, appearing to be lost in thought and she cannot help but gaze at him, quietly studying the lines and angles of his face, the slope of his neck, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers through his hair to recall just how soft it was, but she kept her hands firmly round the mug instead.

When he turns his head to look towards her, his eyes are half closed and his smile is almost lazy. When he does not say anything for a few long seconds, the eye contact making her head swim, she quietly ventures, "Dan? Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm... I'm fine."

"Okay."

"I'm not... am I making you uncomfortable?" He looks genuinely worried about it.

_'You make me feel so many things, uncomfortable is not one of them...'_

"No, no, of course not. It's not a complaint, but your gaze is very direct. Like you're giving me your full attention."

"Really?"

"Yeah... it's not... I mean, it's all fine, Dan, honestly."

Wishing she hadn't said anything about it, she dips her head downwards, blushing anew.

When Dan speaks again, she trusts herself to meet his eyes again and not begin to melt, "I was just thinking there, and something occurred to me just now, and it might be just the most obvious thing in the world, but I really do think this is the first time we've been alone."

A flutter of butterflies starts in her belly, and she manages to smile while inquiring innocently, "How do you mean?"

"Like... sitting together and talking without anyone around? That kind of alone?"

She blinks a few times, feeling rather bemused, "But we've talked together in the office plenty of times before."

Dan huffs in a good-natured way, "Yeah, but there's always someone in there, someone coming, someone going, or having a hilarious joke for the social media. I couldn't drink hot chocolate and sit beside you like this without someone saying how cute it looks."

That much was certainly true, while it was a pleasant image, it would not have survived long in the office. She only had to recall the hi-jinks leading up to Christmas to be reminded of it.

Dan continues, "So... I suppose we can really talk, without anyone interrupting and where it's nice and quiet."

Now understanding him, she replies, "Yes. That is a good change of pace. Don't get me wrong, I love our friends, they are amazing to work with, but a break from the pranks is certainly welcome. They weren't all bad. Creative, indeed, and no harm being done to anyone involved. I am just hoping that Matt and Ryan will never push the limits too far..."

"Well, the last one wasn't bad in any way."

As he says that, the spark of connection floods between them for the first time that evening.

He just had to bring it up, just when she was able to recall the kiss they shared and not fall into a trance of longing. Now he was here, looking more beautiful than ever, and at Christmas, no less, when her sentimental tendencies were elevated.

"No... it wasn't bad at all. It was very nice."

Or wonderful, as she had dreamily remarked that day.

Dan's eyes flick downwards, and he takes a deep breath, "You know... I should tell you that Matt and Ryan actually did me a favour... and I'll never tell them that. I'd owe them forever and that is just the worst." 

He rubs the back of his neck, shifting in his seated position, suddenly looking uncomfortable, despite the light quip he just made.

She frowns at this change in him, "How do you mean?"

"I just mean that if they hadn't hoisted that ridiculous plant above our heads and made it out to be something hilarious for the Grumps Instagram at Christmas time, then like... I may never have kissed you. Because the truth is... I wanted to. Kiss you, I mean, for a while, but I was a coward and never picked the right moment with you... and I'd see you around the office, smiling, laughing, or I'd hear you humming to yourself in that way that you do, and I'd just... I didn't even let on to anyone, and least of all to you, and... it was stupid, really."

He sighs heavily, shoulders slumping. "I sounded so much more smooth and cool in my head..."

She is quite frankly stunned at this admission, thankful that she was sitting down and balancing her mug on her knees, or else she would have surely dropped it. 

"You... wanted to kiss me?"

Dan nods, his smile slightly shy now. "I did."

Now this truly had to be a dream. Talented, handsome singers who brought joy and light to everyone who came into contact with them did not want to kiss her...

"But I just thought... that you were being kind, because I'd never been kissed under the mistletoe and you were making it special for me, which I really appreciated and... it really made it special for me."

Dan's smile is fond. "Sweetheart, I'm a nice guy and I love people everywhere, but I can be pretty selfish too. I kissed you because I wanted to, not out of kindness or because I felt sorry for you, but because I wanted to. I really, really wanted to."

"Oh..."

Her pulse begins to pick up that bit more at his revelation, and it's all she can do not to melt or say something that would be rather lovelorn

Dan's voice is softer now, "But the thing is, I have this problem now. Christmas comes only once a year, and being Jewish I mightn't be around for most of it, and unless I own a mistletoe greenhouse with so many of those things to stand under, or if Matt and Ryan suddenly make kissing pranks a regular thing, I just want to get past this huge obstacle by telling you how I feel, what I want, and... I understand if you don't... like, if you don't feel the same about me, because that's okay, too. You deserve to live your life to the full, and not be tied down to some old man..."

This left turn surprises her. "Dan, you're not old."

Smiling out the corner of his mouth, he gestures between them, "Comparatively speaking, I think I am."

Feeling rather indignant, she says quite firmly, "I'm not a child."

While he did patently touch a nerve, Dan does not apologise, only says quite sincerely, "No... you're a lady. But we know what people would say, how crappy people can be through no fault of their own, but they do say it."

"Not our friends?"

"No, never. But other idiotic people who wouldn't understand."

He did not voice it out loud, but she knew the vocal toxic atmosphere that could exist on the Internet, and one always hoped it would never filter through to the incredible fan-base he had garnered over the years. 

It was time to ask the tough question, "Are you genuinely worried about the age difference?"

Granted there was only nine years and five months between them, she had to know if this would be something that they could not overcome.

Hoping she had not crossed a line, her fear is put to rest when Dan heaves a deep breath and answers, "It's not something I worry about all the time, but it plays on my mind, sometimes. Like, I just think that you'll meet someone your own age who can give you what you need. It's what you deserve, you know."

A lump in her throat makes it hard to speak for a moment, but she manages to whisper, "And what do you believe that I need, Danny?"

Dan swallows thickly. "Happiness. Someone who appreciates you and will adore you."

 _You could give that to me, Dan, I know you could..._

She dips her head, trying to look in his eyes directly. She could tell what he was trying to do, but she was having none of it. 

"I know what you are trying to do, Dan, and believe me, if I were more naive, I would have believed you, I would have stayed waiting around for some boy who is closer to my age and felt I was doing the right thing. But honestly, I don't see a gap between us, and I really do not believe nine years will push us apart. The only way that will happen if one or both of us decide to drift away. I don't want that to happen, not after what we've shared, and I want us to be close. It's all I've thought of since you kissed me. I know you are being so thoughtful and honest with me, but I get to decide what I need, not you, and I don't mean that in a bad way..."

Dan's voice is quite raspy, "I get what you mean... but I just had to say it, because I'm an adult and trying to be responsible... but really, I was hoping you wouldn't listen to me... not take my advice, to be the sensible one between the two of us."

She swallows thickly, gathering her hair over one shoulder, saying softly, "Well, you gave me some credit, after all."

It had not come to the stage where she had not driven him off by being so honest, nor had she thrown him out of her apartment for his honesty either. It felt thrilling to be seen to be wanting someone whom she had craved for so long. 

If one looked at her two years ago before she moved to Los Angeles, she would not have even opened the door to him or even dared to dream of being kissed by him. 

Dan looks as if he is studying a complex equation rather than a blue mug half filled with hot chocolate, "I just never thought... you're just so beautiful... and just so good. I don't want to screw that up or break your heart and it's fucking terrifying to me."

"You won't break my heart... you move me sometimes, with your voice and the joy you bring to your fans, but that is not breaking my heart."

"I've done it before to people. You have to know that... like, I'm not perfect."

_'But you're close enough...'_

"No one is perfect, and it is vastly overrated."

She could feel that he was trying to reason his way out again, to give her yet another chance to not want to be with him, so she stays perfectly quiet and calm, "Don't you think I feel terrified too? You have so many people who look up to you and love you. The last thing I'd ever want is to get in the way of that."

"You wouldn't. I'd want you to be part of it. I mean... if you wanted to, like... be with me..."

Now when he raises his head, his dandelion curls framing his face, there is no mistaking the look in his eyes, that is all at once wanting and hopeful.

"Do you?"

She does not even have to think about her answer, "Danny... do you even have to ask?"

Dan sets his mug down on the coffee table, before shifting over closer by one cushion, reaching for her own mug and setting that down as well, before taking her hands, gently tugging her towards him, and she goes willingly towards him.

There is a moment when Dan fumbles awkwardly to try and bring her close to him as she's trying to not stretch her legs too far to accidentally nudge him, though his smile is quite eager, and she does not know where to put her own hands or where she would position herself, letting out an exasperated laugh at her own clumsiness that would surely break the romantic moment.

But soon enough, through some gentle manoeuvring, a few shared looks of longing and more quiet laughs, she manages to make it to be sitting on Dan's lap, his arm gently held about her waist, her arms looped around his neck, and all was right in the world.

"Hello."

"Hey, you."

A pause. 

"You're here," she whispers, her voice full of wonder.

Dan tilts his head, his smile gentle, "Yes... right here with you, exactly where I want to be."

His breath is warm, gusting against her lips with each word he spoke as he winds his index finger around a lock of her hair, and a shiver of delight trails down her spine.

Feeling completely in love, almost forgetting herself, she opens her mouth to say something, but then decides against it with a shake of her head. 

Being so close to her so she cannot hide away, Dan catches this immediately, "What is it?"

"It's nothing... it's ridiculous, really."

Dan nudges his head upwards so their foreheads are touching and she lets out a hitched sigh.

"You can tell me absolutely anything." 

He trails the backs of his fingers against her cheek and she leans into his touch. "Anything... tell me, please?"

Taking in a deep breath, plucking up the courage to be completely open with this man as well as being so close to him, she begins quietly, "I wanted so many things for Christmas, to be able to spend time with my family after this incredible year, to have some new books to read and to cuddle with my cat when I was at home, to see the lights on the tree and the stars at night, but even through all of that, when I was so happy and thankful for all that I had received... you were still all that I wanted, and not just for Christmas. You are infinitely better than any present I have received, any gift I could ever hope to get, and I just want to be with you, I want to be near you, always."

She dips her head, bringing her hand to rest over his heart, tracing a pattern on his shirt, feeling quite shy now after admitting such things. "Oh, goodness... I talk too much and I get terribly sentimental, sometimes, I hope I haven't..."

Her rambling is halted when Dan slides his fingers into her hair, smoothing up the back of her neck, gently guiding her head upwards so he can meet her eye to eye, his intense, direct gaze filling her vision as he nuzzles his noise against hers, "Come here, beautiful..." 

And with that final word, he gently presses his lips to hers, hugging her close with a needy sound, and it's all she can do not to melt away as she responds softly, cradling his face in her hands, tilting her head with no hint of shyness in kissing him back this time, shifting until she is half straddling his lap, closing that bare distance between them.

Dan deepens the kiss, almost desperately, one hand on her hip, fingers skirting along the hem of her pajama top before slipping beneath to trace along the small of her back and slowly upwards along her spine as she arches willingly into his touch with a purr.

The taste chocolate and a hint of vanilla still lingers, which makes his kiss even sweeter as he drinks her in deeply.

Pulling back only a fraction, still brushing her lips close to his, "Will you stay with me?"

Dan hums low in his throat, lowering his head and nuzzling close in the crook of her neck, pressing warm kisses to her skin.

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight, baby... I really need you..."

There is no witty response this time, trying to match him on a humourous level, only a moan as he grazes her collarbone with his teeth.

"Where's your bedroom?"

Managing to recall the layout of her own apartment, she manages to utter, "Behind us... and to the right."

Dan looks in that general direction, not taking his hands off her just yet, "Mmmm... but I don't wanna move, you're so soft and so warm..."

His kisses dip slightly lower to where her pajama top scoops in a conservative fashion, and she is very nearly swept away again, but she whispers, "We can cuddle in my bed, Danny... where it's even warmer. How does that sound?"

"Sounds awesome..."

Mischievously, she ruffles his hair one more time, entirely unable to resist its softness, making it stand entirely on end much to Dan's good-natured chagrin, not able to suppress a giggle from bubbling up, gently extracting herself from his embrace before he could start kissing her again, standing up and finding her balance, her legs feeling quite unsteady, her breath escaping in a gentle exhale.

Dan remains where he is for a moment, watching her with a look that is quite wanting.

Not sure if she should be using some form of feminine wiles or try to be alluring, she stretches her hand out with a soft smile as Dan reaches out and intertwines their fingers, sitting forward on the sofa, kissing her knuckles gently, hoisting himself up.

They stand facing each other, the silence consuming, and she takes it upon herself to take the lead this time, gently pulling on his hand, turning towards the door that led to her bedroom, not swaying her hips or looking back over her shoulder in a coquettish fashion, just being quite calm about it before the nerves would surely take over.

They pause at the threshold of her door, and she releases his hand, "I'll just turn on the lamp, there." Stepping across to her bedside table, she switches the light on and reaches to her right to draw the curtains, giving herself a moment before she turns back to him.

Dan does not say a word, only takes one step into her bedroom, not looking back as he closes the door behind him with a gentle click.

Her heart begins to beat that bit faster as she sits down on her bed, like so many nights before, smoothing down the cream coloured covers and giving the pillows adorned with flowers a quick fluff, before swinging her legs up and sits with her back against the headboard, patting the space beside her in an entirely ordinary fashion.

Standing at the foot of her bed, she can feel Dan's gaze move over her entire body from head to toe, even while she was wearing festive pajamas, she had never felt more attractive in all her life. 

He reaches down to pull off one shoe, then the other, then proceeds to unbuckle his belt, slipping his jeans down his legs, and she is overcome by shyness at watching him undress.

He watches her quietly for another long moment, before he climbs up onto the bed on one knee, reaching forward easily to wrap his hands around her ankles, giving the gentlest pull downwards towards him.

Getting the message, she eases down on the pillows to rest on her back, before he crawls up the bed towards her, leaning over her with his hands on either side of her head, the expression on his face unmistakable.

Now she began to feel nervous, and that was confusing. She was being intimate with the man she adored, here in her bed, there was surely nothing to be nervous about.

In an attempt to push that feeling away, she reaches up for him, sliding her hands up the sides of his neck, winding her fingers in his hair and tugging him down for a kiss to help distract herself from overthinking. This was meant to be a beautiful, romantic moment, and she couldn't ruin it now.

Dan groans against her mouth, easing himself down to her, pressing against the entire length of her body, easing one knee between her legs, grinding his hips against her in a slow, determined circle.

All she wanted, right here... wanting, needing...

It would be so easy to be swept away by passion and make love to him like in her fantasies born out of lonely nights without him, but logic comes swiftly knocking.

She tries to pull away slightly, to try and communicate to Dan what has happening, but he is entirely focused on kissing her, each swipe of his velvet tongue sending a spiral of warmth curling in her belly. 

She manages to break the kiss and gently press her lips along his jaw to his ear, doing all she can to catch her breath, "Danny... /Danny/..."

He lifts his head, halting in his motions, slightly bewildered, his pupils dilated, lips slightly swollen and hair rumpled from her running her hands through it, but he is listening to her. "Hey... are you okay? Do you need a second?" He smooths his hand down her face, stroking away any errant strands of her hair, brushing her cheek gently with his thumb.

The fact that he is concerned almost makes her eyes sting with tears, but she leans up to steal a quick kiss before answering, "Yes, I am better than okay, I just... before things went too much further... I just wanted to say that I don't have anything, by ways of protection... and I'm not on anything, so... I just wanted to say it before... you know..."

Way to be so awkward and childish about it...

Dan blinks just once, as if a switch is flicked and he manages to smile in a lopsided fashion. "Right. No, that's okay, that's okay..."

"Are you sure? I just... I got a bit nervous, and I do want you, I want us to be close and... I don't want to disappoint you..." Now there was not mistaking the tremor in her voice or the tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Dan's brow furrows, and gently shifts to one side so he can look at her directly, running his fingers through her hair, "Hey, hey... it's alright, don't cry, sweetheart..."

She smiles shakily as he kisses her forehead, and with her eyes closed at that contact, he kisses her eyelids one by one, the liquid flood of her tears being pressed into non-existence, followed by another soft peck her nose and the corner of her mouth, whispering in between kisses, "You could never disappoint me, don't ever think that, okay? We are here together, right where we need to be. I am not going anywhere."

She reaches for him, holding onto his arms, looking up at him under her damp eyelashes, "You promise?"

He punctuates his promise with a gentle kiss that makes her heart ache, "I promise. Besides... there are so many ways to make love, sweetheart."

At these words, spoken with the promise of what was to come, her heart begins to race.

"There are?"

At this innocent question, Dan smirks in a charming fashion, "Mhmm, and I'm going to make you feel so good because you are so beautiful and you deserve to be given pleasure. Would you like that?"

All she can do is nod several times, having lost the ability to speak.

It had been such a long time since she had a relationship, and even in the midst of awkward fumblings and guys who kissed like they were intent on devouring her, the only real pleasure had been on quiet nights alone in her bed with the touch of her own hand.

Now even the thought of being touched in such a way by Dan was enough to make her shiver.

"All I need from you is to open up for me, to trust me."

"I trust you, Danny... with all my heart..."

Leaning his forehead against hers, he bends down to kiss her, soft and passionate, while his left hand trails downwards, cupping her breast as he shifts to one side to lie beside her, and there was no doubt that he could feel her pulse thrumming beneath his hand, before moving down further, tracing along her waist, sliding his hand beneath her pajama top, heat radiating from every single touch of his fingertips.

She can't help leaning up and into him, eager for more.

He draws back to murmur, "You like it when I touch you?"

"Yes..." There is an edge of wanting to her voice that she had never heard before.

"I'm just getting started, baby. Just wait and feel for me... 

When his fingers dip below her waistband, she reacts with a shiver, one hand clenching in the bedsheets, her breathing deepening and her sounds becoming more needy, before letting out a loud gasp when he reaches the most secret part of her, as he makes a pleased hum low in his throat.

"There you are... you are such a good girl, so ready for me." 

She blushes at his words, never having had someone speak to her in such a way that was completely erotic, her mouth dropping open as he begins to move his hand, expertly finding that one spot that made her see stars, even behind her closed eyelids, and the sound she makes is quite loud.

Covering her mouth, she tries to remember how to breathe, to keep some kind of control over her reactions and to not sound quite so desperate even as she presses her head back into the pillows and braces one foot against the mattress to have herself closer to him.

However, Dan has wrapped his fingers around her wrist, moving her hand away, before taking hold of her chin and turning her back to face him, his hair hanging like a dark curtain, his eyes dark and hungry.

"Don't. I want to hear you... please don't be shy about making sounds like that... it lets me know you're enjoying this. It's so sweet, and really fucking hot."

No sooner had he said those words does he continue to crook his fingers just right and increase the rhythm of his gentle stroking, and her reaction is quite vocal.

"Oh... /Da-an/... please, like that, like that... oh, don't stop... please don't stop..."

"You're so close, baby... I can feel you... I can see it, you're so fucking beautiful... come for me... come on, I have you... come for me, baby..."

"Yes... yes, Danny, /yes/!"

Her orgasm is sudden and hard, hips lifting up from the bed as she desperately clings to his arm and tugs on his hair, needing him closer even as she moans his name, he does not stop for an instant, gently biting down on her lower lip, pressing closer and that bit harder against her with the delicious friction of his fingers, intentionally drawing out her pleasure.

As the sensation crests and peaks again, her sounds are quite loud, his name mingled with a wordless keening that stretches like a string pulled taut, until her muscles relax and her body eases back down onto the bed, heartbeat thundering in her ears, trembling with soft aftershocks and gentle pulses radiating out through her entire body.

As she opens her eyes, she finds that Dan is still leaning over her, and he is breathing just as hard as she is, eyes glimmering and cheeks flushed, as if she had shared her gratification with him at precisely the same time.

"Oh... Dan, that was just... wow..."

Dan chuckles breathily. "That's what I like to hear." He presses more gentle kisses to her face, murmuring to her quietly as she comes down from the high of pleasure he had just given her. Hugging her close, Dan slowly rolls over onto his back, taking her with him and she cuddles close with a gentle purr, nuzzling her face in his chest, bending one knee up as their legs intertwine.

"It was so beautiful... but what about you?" Resting her chin on his chest, she gives him the best doe eyes she can, biting her lower lip.

Dan shakes his head, completely at ease, twisting his fingers through the ends of her hair and gently releasing them. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about me. This is your night, I wanted to give that to you."

Sighing, she pouts, "Okay..."

Dan chuckles. "Hey... look at me, sweetheart."

With a soft sigh, she lifts herself up that bit more, and the sight of him resting back on her pillows, hair spread out like a soft halo, is quite possibly the most wondrous sight she had ever witnessed, but she tilts her head expectantly, kneading his chest lightly with her fingertips.

"How about this? We are just a few days away from the New Year, so by the time we have finished ringing in 2018, celebrated with our friends, then we can have many more nights together, where you can have me, any way you want. That sound cool to you?"

Her smile is bright and delighted, "Danny... that sounds wonderful to me."

Dan hums his approval, and she eases her head back down onto his chest, adjusting her position until she can listen to his heartbeat.

"Will you sing me to sleep, please?"

"It would be my pleasure... rest now, my angel."

Close to drifting off, she murmurs, "You... you're better and more precious... than any gift in the world, Danny..."

Dan's response is only to hold her that bit tighter to him, stroking his fingers through her hair, with the sound of his humming a soothing ambiance as she is lulled to sleep, dreaming of all the future moments they would share together, for the festive season and well beyond. 

 

_Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me..._

_And I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms... _


End file.
